1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector which increases the interference action between a plug and terminals.
2. The Related Art
Video and music equipments develop quickly in recent years. The stability for an audio jack connector matching with a plug is required. A conventional audio jack connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received therein. The terminal is bent to form a cantilever beam shape by a conductive material. When one end of the terminal presses against a plug, the other end of the terminal is received in the insulative housing. During the process of inserting, the deformation of the terminal oversteps the bounds of the terminals easily, and then the terminal can't provide enough elastic force to press against the plug and enough friction to keep the plug hold firmly in the audio jack connector to transmit signal stably.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an audio jack connector which overcomes the problems encountered with previous art.